


Your Lionheart

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleph scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lionheart

Aleph scars.

This is not surprising. Whatever his origins might be, he is, in the end, only human. And he is a human who has been in many battles against many opponents, enemies with claws and fangs and swords and spears and guns. Everything that could be used as a weapon has been used against him, and healing will only do so much.

There is, for example, a point on his stomach that is visibly scarred from when Michael's spear pierced him. The wound has long since healed, of course, but Aleph still shivers when the scar is touched. A number of the larger markings are from Daleth, and a few are from Red Bear, the first truly strong opponent he had to face, who nearly killed him before he even knew who he was.

When Lucifer runs his fingertips along any of the scars, the raised edges of his flesh, Aleph shivers and goes even quieter than normal. Then he pulls at Lucifer's shoulders, trying to bring him closer and return the favor.

Lucifer does not scar.

This is not surprising. He was created to be a perfect angel, and so he has a perfect body, one that will remain flawless until his entire existence disappears. No matter how many times he is wounded in battle, the injury will always heal cleanly, as if he never was touched at all. Unlike Aleph, he has not a single remnant of a scratch.

It fascinates Lucifer; many things about humans do, and this is one of them. That Aleph should bear testament to his strength and weakness at once on his body is intriguing. On one hand, he was struck, but on the other he survived and lived to tell the tale. He can tell stories about each and every scar and every opponent, almost as strong as him or merely exceptionally lucky.

Lucifer's battles blur into nothingness. He recalls only a few.

(Satan and YHVH's attacks do not scar. They simply kill. Cleanly, erasing one's life. Those battles, he needs no scars to remember.)

Aleph calls them unimportant. They are, after all, just scars. Blemishes. He jokes that he is many things, but a model he is not.

Lucifer frowns at this. Aleph is beautiful and should think of himself as so. That he has gained prize and trophy from his life of combat does nothing to detract from his appearance, and in his esteem, adds to it.

Aleph doesn't want to be a model anyway. It's enough for him if someone of unearthly beauty considers him to be beautiful in his own fashion. Better still if Lucifer will continue all his attentions to them when they're together, he admits.

Laughing, Lucifer says that he is more than willing to fulfill that request. Then their conversation fades, as kisses and touches become far more important, over scars and onto lips. The difference between a battle-worn body and a flawless one is negligible when both are in the process of lovemaking.


End file.
